1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication system.
2. Related Art
When a mobile station such as a mobile telephone sends and receives data to and from a fixed station such as a wireless access point, the mobile device operates in an infrastructure mode. On the other hand, research is progressing for ad hoc networks in which a plurality of mobile stations perform wireless communication with each other in a peer to peer manner, as shown in Patent Document 1, for example.